


Fallen fluff.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Loneliness, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Riko sakurauchi is not your normal high school student. She's very quiet, doesn't have any friends, and is a bit on the weird side. But after a chance meeting...that all changes.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Fallen fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> An au where riko never left Tokyo and never met any member of aquars.

We open up on a cloudy day outside of otonizaka high. 2nd year high school student riko sakurauchi is about to head home... alone. This wasn't strange for her though; as she didn't have any friends. The red head spent her days to herself in the piano room. So once the final bell rang, she grabbed her stuff and started the trek home. Her walk was a pretty short one; one that she took everyday in fact. But life always knows how to throw in a few surprises. As she went to make her normal turn a small black cat was blocking her path. 

"Meow", it greeted. "Uhhh, hi there kitty", riko nervously replied. "Meow". The cat then seemed to stand there just looking up at her. "Hmmm, could you please get out of my way so I can go home", the girl smiled. The small creature then walked over to riko and began to rub against her legs. The weird girl was known to be afraid of dogs; but she really wasn't use to any attention from animals. "Heh, good kitty... please get off of me", she whined before backing away from the small furr-ball. This cat seemed to like her though; as it rubbed up against her once more, now beginning to purr. 

She wasn't so thrilled about her new friend though, as she stepped over him and resumed her walk home. "Sorry kitty...not really ready for a pet right now", the girl whispered. That night at home riko had started to worry about the poor thing. "Was it hungry", she thought to herself. "Was it sick, did it need her help". Eventually she tried to forget about these thoughts by painting; and also told herself that "you couldn't help every animal". It was really cute but the young girl was just not ready for a pet. 

Days later during the weekend riko was alone at the house. Her mother had went out to run some errands and her father was always working. The girl was currently finishing up on a new piece of hers when her mother sent a mysterious text to her phone. "Got a surprise for you hun", the text read. Riko tilted her head upon reading as she had know idea what her mother could've gotten her. She thought for a moment but only drew blanks. She then went back to her favorite hobby and decided to wait for her surprise. 

A couple hours later riko's mother had made it home with a couple of bags and something bundled up with a blanket in her arms. Riko looked on with a curious face. "Look what I found wandering around town", riko's mother said opening the blanket to reveal the same black cat from days before. Riko gasped a bit upon seeing it; as this was a pretty wierd coincidence. "Isn't it so precious", her mother said cradling it and rubbing it's belly. "Uhhh, it's something all right", riko said nervously. "It's a girl...wanna hold her", her mom said holding it out to her. 

"No....I'm good", riko smiled. "Well I'm going to go feed her; she's probably starving", her mother said taking her into the kitchen. Riko felt pretty annoyed about her uninvited house guest; but her mom seemed to love her. Moments later she walked into the kitchen to see the small animal frowning up at it's cat food. "Hmmm, that's weird; she doesn't like the cat food I gave her", her mother said. At the same time riko's mother had a pretty tantalizing meal cooking on the stove; one that the kitty kept staring at. "Heh, it looks like she's staring at dinner", riko giggled. "Well it needs to eat cat food, not people food". 

Afterwards the family sat and ate dinner; meanwhile the sweet kitten kept staring at them with sparkles in it's eyes. "Heh,heh, she seems to love your food hun", riko's father chuckled. "I left her some cat food on the floor, but she doesn't seem to like it". "What do you think of her riko", her father smiled. "She's okay...I guess", riko said nervously. "Awww, you'll get use to her". The family then finished dinner and got ready for bed. Riko was in her room making her bed up; when the cat greeted her outside her doorway. 

"Meow". "Oh it's you...what do you want", the girl sighed. It then walked into the room and hopped on to riko's bed. "No,no,no...out of the bed", riko said shooing it away. The cat then began to make sweet eyes at the girl. "That's not gonna get you your way", riko bellowed. But the kitty didn't let up; it kept on with the cute green eyes. "Ugh, I guess you can sleep in here...but it's gonna be on the floor". The girl then fetched a couple old blankets out of the closet and fashioned them into a pallet on the floor.  
"Okay...now It's bed time", riko said turning off the lights and tucking herself in. 

Late into the night the girl was awakened by an unknown commotion. "Hmmm, wha... what's going on", she yawned as she got out of bed. The first thing she saw was that her door was cracked open. The second was that her new furry friend was nowhere to be seen. So she walked out of her room, and into the dark hallway. As she did sounds of digging and banging could be heard even clearer. So she began to make her way to the source using extreme caution. 

A few steps later she stood right outside of the kitchen. The light from the fridge could be seen; not only that but a medium sized shadow as well. "I...is that a burglar", she thought to herself. She then grabbed a broom and reached for the light switch. As the room was illuminated she could see that this was no ordinary burglar. In fact it was a girl...one about riko's age. She stood like a deer in the headlights, dressed in some pretty wierd attire. Black and lace everything; looking like something straight out of a comic book. She then looked over at the kitchen table to see that a huge double stacked sandwich had been made. 

"Wha-whats going on here!!", The girl demanded to know nervously holding the broom up. The gothly dressed girl then held her hands up. "F...fear not mortal...for I do not intend to cause you harm", the girl said in some wierd tone. Riko looked her up and down and began to blush at her skimpy attire; but she knew that that was the least of her worries. "What are you doing in our home", riko demanded as she got even closer to her with the make shift weapon. "If you would just give me a second to explain...I... would", the girl stuttered nervously. 

Seeing as how she seemed pretty harmless; riko lowered her weapon so the young intruder could explain herself. "I am no mere mortal like yourself...I am the fallen angel YOHANE!!!". "And I am calling the police", riko said pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Wait I'm serious...let me show you", the girl begged. Riko then stopped her finger right before she hit the call button. "Okay...just promise me you won't freak out". 

Yohane then stood firm, took a deep breath...and snapped her fingers. When she did a puff of smoke engulfed her body. As it cleared, the girl that stood there a second ago was no more...what stood in her place now was riko's new kitty. "Meow". "Wait... you...your my FREAKING CAT!?", Riko yelled. "Precisely human", yohane replied in cat form. "You can TALK too!!". "Hey, I told you not to freak out", kitty yohane begged. But seeing something so crazy like this right before her eyes; made riko feel really dizzy. So dizzy that she dropped the broom and phone; and hit the ground. 

"Oh geez", yohane sighed. The cat then poofed back to her girl form and dragged riko to her bed. The supposed house cat then went and got a wet rag and laid it across riko's forehead. Feeling the wetness run across her head made riko wake up. "Oh mom...is that you...I had a horrible dream", riko said rubbing her eyes. Once her vision was clear though she saw that this was no dream; as her magic visitor was now standing above her. She then made scared eyes at yohane; and even attempted to scream. 

"My mother allowed a cat to stay here; not a fallen moocher", riko exclaimed. "Angel...fallen angel you fool". "I don't care what you are; I just know you need to go...right now!!", Riko demanded. "Awww come on, I've got nowhere else; I promise I won't be in the way", yohane begged. "I said no...it's not my responsibility to take care of some lazy angel", riko frowned. Yohane then dropped to her knees. "Ugh, do you wanna see me beg; fine I'll beg". "Please let me stay here, I'll help around the house, I'll do your homework... whatever you want". "I'm not cut out to be on my own", the girl whined. 

At that moment riko looked on at the girl with pity; she didn't want to take in some weirdo off the street. But she also didn't want to toss the pathetic looking girl out into the cold. She then thought for a moment. "Can my parents see you". "No, as a matter of fact I was pretty surprised that you could see me; you must have a little spiritual power yourself", yohane giggled. At that moment though yohane's belly began to rumble pretty loudly; causing her to blush. "And I guess you made that sandwich in there because you were hungry", riko questioned. "I... don't have to answer that question", yohane blushed. 

"(Sigh), come on...you can eat it", riko sighed. "Re-really, I mean...thank you mortal you will be rewarded for your kindness". They then went into the kitchen where riko let her eat some food and asked her some more questions. She didn't want to believe the whole fallen angel thing but yohane just stuck to it. And it was kinda hard not to believe her after she watched her turn into a cat. After she got thru eating riko could see that it was getting pretty late outside; and she just couldn't see herself kicking yohane out. "At least not tonight", she thought to herself. 

"It's pretty cold out; I guess you could sleep here tonight". Yohane then jumped up with a huge smile on her face. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you mortal", she said leaping across the table and hugging riko. "Hey, it's just for tonight... you'll have to find someone else to mooch off of tomorrow", the girl blushed. "Won't be a problem", yohane giggled. 

The next day however riko couldn't make yohane leave. Then before she knew it one night turned to a week, and a week turned into a month. At this point riko and yohane were starting to form a pretty nice bond together. The fallen angel had someone to take care of her; and the lonely riko had finally made herself a friend. (Even if it was a supernatural one.) They would stay up late talking about their two very different worlds; and yohane loved to watch riko paint and play the piano. Everyday after school riko would bring yohane all sorts of treats and every night yohane would try to do riko's homework...but unfortunately she wasn't very smart. 

Then one day while riko was gone to school and yohane was lounging around her room. The fallen angel was laying in her friends bed in pretty deep thought. "Riko's been being so nice to me lately, she took me in, she's been hanging out with me, feeding me". "And I haven't even really done anything to pay her back; besides giving her a dumb nickname", the girl thought to herself. "It's not like I can buy her anything...I don't have any money". Fallen angel yohane then sat up and looked around the room hoping to find some ideas. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted an empty canvas that riko had yet to paint anything on. "Hey that's riko's art project that's she's been having trouble with". 

Seeing this made a lightbulb go off in her head. "I could help her with this", the girl clapped. She then eagerly waited for riko's arrival from school. About an hour later the sun was beginning to set and riko finally made it home. Both of her parents were gone at the time; so she was happily greeted by yohane. "Welcome home Lily; the fallen angel has been eagerly awaiting your arrival", the girl posed. "Oh hey, your in a good mood today; I got you some chips", riko said holding out a bag. "Nevermind that, do you remember that art project you were having so much trouble with". "Oh yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do about it... it's do tomorrow", riko sighed. "Well fear not mortal; for the fallen one has you covered". 

"How so...you can't draw", riko giggled. "Yes, but I do have these", the girl said as two giant black featherd wings sprouted from her back. The wings were huge; they filled up half of riko's living room, and the black feathers were beautiful. "Whoa, you never told me you had these", riko said in awe. "Kuh,kuh,kuh, this fallen angel has plenty of surprises". "Well...I don't really understand how this will help me", riko giggled. "Take my hand; let me show you how beautiful your world is from above". "Mmmm, I better not; I've got lots of homework to do and...". "Oh just come on you buzz kill", yohane said interrupting her and grabbing her hand. 

She walked them over to a window and popped it open. "Now we fly". "Yohane I don't know if this is a good idea", riko cried. "Awww Lily, what's the worst that could happen". "Uhhh, you could drop me and I could die", the girl smiled. Yohane's head then dropped in annoyance. "Come on... you've gotta have a little trust in me". "You think I'd ever let that happen", yohane frowned. "I...guess not", the nervous girl replied. Yohane then reached out her hand once more. "Then please...come fly with me", she smiled. Riko then grabbed onto her; and with one flap from her enormous wings, they flew out of the window. 

The two girls were now soaring into Tokyo's now gorgeous night sky. "Yo-yohane... you'd better not drop me", riko said desperately clinging to her. "Heh,heh, riri...look over there". Riko then looked over to where her friend was pointing to see the breath taking city up in lights. "WOW, amazing", riko smiled. "Yes, you couldn't even see a better sight in heaven". Yohane then proceeded to keep flying; taking riko all around Tokyo. 

During their flight riko went from being extremely nervous and shaking; to smiling. Yohane was happy to see her friend like this. Soon once they lapped the entire city yohane flew them over to a sky scraper to take a break. "So...was that fun or what", yohane asked. "Are you kidding, that was amazing". "But I don't understand why you did it", riko asked. Yohane then began to blush a little. "I just... wanted to do something nice for you that's all". "You've been doing everything for me; and I just wanted to repay you somehow". "I figured that a nice flight around the city would give you some inspiration for that art project", yohane said twiddling her fingers together. 

Riko then began to laugh. "He-hey what's so funny". "I just...think that's sweet of you", riko laughed. The girl then extended her arms to yohane. "wha...what are you doing", she asked. "Come give me a hug you big fallen baby", riko giggled. Yohane then ran over to riko and buried herself in the girls hug. "You know, I think I do have some inspiration for my project now", riko smiled. "Heh, that's what I was hoping for". Once they began to break the hug, yohane thought of something pretty funny to do. She pulled riko back in; but this time into a sweet smooch. 

This definitely caught the rather shy girl off gaurd; as she started to blush in embarrassment. "Yo-what was that for", she cried. "Heh, we're gonna have lots of fun together riri", yohane giggled. "He...hey you didn't answer my question!!!". 

Later that week, riko finally finished her newest painting. A black bird flying high through Tokyo's night sky. "Maybe having this pet wasn't going to be so bad after all". 

The end.


End file.
